Advice and Realizations
by HermionenDraco368
Summary: Riley thinks about everything that has happened in her life so far and were her future is headed. Oneshot


Riley couldn't believe how much her life has changed in these last few years. Things in high school seem to be going well she was relieved that her relationship with Maya survived a boy. She was going out with her first boyfriend the first boy she ever liked, Lucas. She couldn't help but smile at that, it seemed like she had been waiting forever to see if her and the boy she loved would have a chance to be together. She really was a sappy romantic but she knew if he ended up with Maya that she would step aside and find a way to get over him. All she would want is for both of them to be happy because she loved them both. She felt so relieved that no one was hurt, and that Maya didn't have those feelings for Lucas; at least not like how she felt for her uncle Josh, and Lucas didn't like Maya the same way he liked her. She was also happy to know that Lucas chose her but didn't want to hurt Maya and didn't know how to tell them both. It meant so much to her that he cared about Maya and her feelings because she wouldn't know what to do if her best friend in the world was hurt over this. She didn't think that her and Lucas would survive the guilt they would both have about hurting someone they cared about especially her.

Lucas her first boyfriend and first kiss she hoped that they will be happy together. She didn't know what the future will hold but she knew she always wanted him in her life. She couldn't wait for them to go on dates and to really see how they felt about each other romantically. She knew she loved him as a friend and that he was important to her. She also knew that she was attracted to him physically but she didn't know what that meant for a romantic relationship with him. She wanted to take things slow and he agreed when they talked about it. They didn't want to mess up their friendship and not be able to stay in each other's lives.

She wanted what her parents have that everlasting kind of love and she knew with Lucas that it was a real possibility. She wondered if that was such a good thing though, they were so young… Both of them where still trying to figure out who they are and who they want to be.

"Mom?"

"Yeah honey?"

"Could I talk to you about something?"

"Sure, honey what is it?"

"How did you and dad know you were guna last?"

Tapanga looked at her daughter thoughtfully. "I didn't actually."

Riley gave her mom a questioning look.

Tapanga smiled. "Your dad always had faith in us no matter what happened in our relationship he knew we could make it. I was the one that doubted our relationship."

Riley was shocked to hear her mom confess this, she always got the impression both her parents had faith in their relationship sense they were kids.

"Well how did you and dad get to this point? If you had all these doubts what got you through all that?"

"Your father and I love each other very much Riley so it always starts there. When you love someone when you truly love someone; with all your heart, you always find a way to be with that person. You fight for your relationship. Sometimes life will throw things at you; big things, things that will change you and the people around you. It's up to both of you if you will change together or apart. But if you think a relationship is worth having then it's always worth fighting for. You have a lot of your father in you Riley but I think in this, you have a lot of me. The best advice I could give you is always stay true to your heart. Have faith, have faith in people if you know they are worth fighting for never stop. Your father never did, he always fought for us and if it wasn't for him we probably wouldn't be together right now."

Riley took in all of what her mother was saying. She understood where she was coming from and wanted to have that faith in her relationship with Lucas. She could admit to herself that she was scared. She didn't want to lose him as a friend or more she always wanted him in her life. She knew she wouldn't be able to find a better partner in life then him. He was kind, protective, and genuinely cares about doing the right thing.

"Thanks mom for your help."

"Any time honey."

Riley goes to her room and texts Lucas to come over. 15 min later Lucas comes through her bay window.

"You said you wanted to talk about something?"

Riley sits close to him and takes his hands. Lucas looks confused and a little concerned.

"I love you Lucas." Riley tells him looking into his eyes.

Lucas eyes widen, then soften. "I love you to Riley." He smiles at her.

Riley smiles softly at him. "I thought you might. But this isn't the reason I asked you to come over, well it is but not the whole reason."

Lucas nods.

"I asked you here because I wanted to talk to you about our relationship. I know we have potential to go the distance like my parents did."

Lucas nods getting a bit nervous.

Riley quickly continues noticing his nervousness. "I'm not saying we are them or anything but I know we have potential to have a love like theirs, I know it won't be the same because we aren't my parents but I know in my heart that you are one of the best guys I know. You are kind, protective, smart, and you do anything for your friends. I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend than you. But I know sometimes life gets in the way of things throws things at you and it's up to us if we will make it through everything together. But I want you to know that no matter what happens between us I always want you in my life Lucas. I don't ever want to lose what we have. Your one of my very best friends and to not have you in my life I don't think I could handle that." Riley says, getting teary eyed.

Lucas smiles softly at his girlfriend.

"I understand everything your saying Riley and I couldn't deal with losing you either. I would like us to go the distance to someday have something similar to your parents because I know that there isn't another girl as kind hearted, goofy, and genially a good person like you are Riley. I want us to always be in each other's lives no matter what happens, and I think, thinking like that will help us get through what life throws at us. I couldn't see myself ending up with anyone but you. We are young and maybe we shouldn't be talking like this, but I see your parents and I know it's possible for us. I also know it will take a lot of work on both our parts to stay together and that means we always talk to each other about how we are feeling. I think that will be an important part of our relationship."

Riley smiles and is happy that Lucas could also see their potential. Leaning closer she closes her eyes and kisses him. He quickly kisses her back. They both hold onto each other kissing lightly. She knew she would love this boy for the rest of her life. In this kiss, she just knew it in her heart. She didn't know it but Lucas was thinking the very same thing.


End file.
